infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous:Walking Dead
InFamous:The Walking Dead is a story where Cole MacGrath survives a zombie apocolapse. Episode 1:Bad dream Cole slowly woke up in pain from god knows what, he looked around, saw he was on a bed on Zeke's roof in New Marais. He slowly rose himself from the bed, padded himself down and he felt fine. Cole looked down at the streets and found them empty. Cole entered Zeke's tent and saw his jacket from Empire City waiting for him with a gun and a dozen bullets. Cole put all the items in his sling pack and jumped down to the street below. Cole checked his phone but no one answered. Cole saw a man drunkidly walking in the street. Cole shouted "Hey you!" The man slowly turned around and Cole stood in shock as the man had a chunk of flesh missing from his neck and the man looked decayed. Cole whispered "What the fuck?" Cole heard three gunshots and the "man" went down. Cole turned to see a cop standing in the street. Cole asked "Who are you? Who the fuck was that?!" The cop said "The name's Richard Bobbicus Hayes, everyone calls me Rick. That's what we call a Walker." Cole thought back to the gun he found in the tent and withdrew it. Rick asked "Your friends left that for you." Cole asked "They're alive?!" Rick nodded "They're alive Cole, they're at our base camp five miles west." Cole followed Rick what felt like forever to the base, which were the slums of Ascension Parish, just boarded up. Cole ran into the base where he was met with three Rebels pointing their guns at him. Rick shouted "He's clean guys!" The Rebels slowly lowered their weapons. The first Rebel sighed "Sorry Cole, we just need to be careful." Cole nodded "I understand." Just then Zeke turned the corner. Zeke shouted "COLE, you're alright!" Cole and Zeke hugged each other. Cole said "Hey Z, what the fuck happened?" Zeke replied "Shit went down, we really don't know what happened." Cole asked "Is Kuo alright?" Zeke nodded "She's asleep right now." Just then Nix flashed into the camp, with a carbine rifle in hand. Nix immediatly eyed Cole. Nix shouted "Demon, I knew you were alive, I flashed over to the roof but when I saw you weren't there I just knew you were alive!" Cole and Nix shared a hug for what seemed like hours, but was really only a minute or two. Just then Laroche turned the corner. Cole smiled "Hey you old hick, I didn't think you would be in charge of this place." Laroche said "Hey MacGrath, and I am not in charge, your friend Zeke is." Cole nodded "I see." Zeke yelled "Hey, wipe that stupid ass grin off your face, it's true!" Cole raised his arms "Hey, I am not doubting you. Great job keeping everyone alive." Laroche said "I am like the military commander, I sort all the ammo, guns and supplies. Rick over there along with Nix are our scouts. Kuo is our marksman, Zeke our leader." Cole nodded "Good to know." Cole withdrew the revolver Zeke left for him at the roof. Cole said "I think you will be wanting this back Z." Zeke took the revolver "Oh yeah, I forgot about this, I got this for you for your birthday, is't an SAA, Single Action Army." Cole asked "And the jacket was also..." Zeke nodded "Kuo's gift." Cole asked "How long was I out?" Zeke replied "About seven weeks." Cole said "Damn." Kuo said "Cole?....Cole!" Cole turned into a death hug from Kuo. Cole returned it. Cole chuckled "I missed you too." Kuo said "Shut up, I thought you were dead or one of them!" Cole looked into Kuo's face and saw a half dozen tears running down her face. Cole whispered "I'm fine, you're fine, it's going to be OK." Laroche sighed "Not to be a buzzkill, and break up this heartfelt reunion but we do have some problems around here. The biggest being your powers." Cole gave Laroche a suspecting look "My powers?" Laroche nodded "You see, those things are attracted to noise, light and for some reason, Conduit powers." Nix said "Those things seem to know where I am going to appear." Cole sighed "Well, what am I suppose to do about it?" Making a ball of elecricity appear in his hand. Zeke raised his hand "I have an idea for that." Zeke darted into a tent and came out with a box. Zeke handed it to him and Cole opened it to show a silver and black watch. Cole said "Uh....Thanks?" Zeke said "I call it the Conduit Inhibitor." Cole put it on, hit a button on the side and dozens of holographic things popped out. Cole hit a holo of "STORAGE" and a question popped up "What would you like to store?" Cole put his jacket and extra bullets in the watch. Cole mumbled "Sweet." Zeke said "Hit the "Supressor option" trust me." Cole hit it and he felt empty, but also felt...free. Cole asked "What the hell happened?" Zeke replied "It locks your powers, similar to what White did to you back in Empire." Cole asked "Any side effects?" Zeke nodded "Unfortunatly, if you leave your powers locked for too long, you might uh...Explode." Cole raised an eyebrow "What?" Kuo said "Not in a literal sense, your powers will just...surge out of you. It happened to me and Nix last week. You might wanna test your limits after a day or two." Cole nodded. "I will do that." Laroche said "Well, our other problems are, a lack of supplies, ammo and man power to protect this place if the Walkers out there find us." Cole said "Zeke can figure it out, can't you?" Zeke smiled "I always do, but unfortunatly, I got guard duty tonight. You get some sleep, we'll go hunting in the morning." Cole said "Thanks man." Zeke nodded "Anytime brother." Cole then joined Kuo in her tent as Nix went off to scout the city again. Cole said "Goodnight Lucy." Kuo yawned "Goodnight Cole." Chapter 2:New life Cole awoke next to Kuo with the sun barley peaking into the tent. Cole kissed Kuo on the neck, got dressed in his white shirt, black track pants, put on his sling pack and left the tent to a small drizzle of rain.Cole looked at Zeke who was perched on a roof overlooking the camp. Cole waved "Hey Z. Any problems?" Zeke yawned "Other than a couple Walkers, well walking past this place, nothing happened. You would have heard it brother." Cole asked "You ready to go hunting....scounting...Whatever?" Zeke shook his head "I gotta get some sleep man, ask Laroche or Rick." Just then Kuo exited the tent. Kuo said "Cole, come on you just got back, you can't go out already." Cole put his hand on Kuo's shoulder "Hey, i'll be fine. Besides, if I don't do something you know i'll explode." Zeke said "Hey don't joke about that brother." Rick said "Well Cole, I can go out with you, I was just about to go try and find more guns and ammo, Nix just cleared out Fort Phillipe and the Outpost and we currently have a shotgun, a dozen handguns, about two clips for each, and....Your Amp Sword thing." Laroche said "Oh yeah, we forgot to give that back, didn't we?" Cole turned and Laroche tossed Cole his sword. Cole said "Thanks, this will come in handy when I cut those mother fuckers to ribbons." Cole started swinging the sword around, practicing his kill strikes. Kuo sighed "Fine Cole, get yourself killed see if I care." Kuo stormed off leaving everyone in a look of fear. Cole laughed "What's the matter guys, never seen a chick pissed off?" Zeke nodded "We have, but when she's pissed someone gets hurt." Cole asked "Where's Nix now?" Rick said "I think she's operating in the swamps." Cole asked "Hey, retard question, but what months is it?" Zeke laughed "I didn't think you would forget brother...it's September!" Cole said "Oh. So now what are we doing?" Zeke said "Well we need a lot of supplies so a few of us are going scavaging out into Asension Parish." Cole checked his phone and saw it had some juice left. Cole asked "Is there someone running power around the city still?" Rick nodded "Yeah, someone out in the power plant at Gas Works is held up there keeping the power going. He called for help but we haven't been able to because of the problem." Cole said "Well I think I have a few ideas, if you're up for them." Zeke gasped "You have ideas?" Cole smiled "Screw you." Rick waved his hand in the air "Alright you two, what are your ideas Cole?" Cole picked up a sniper rifle and placed a pop can over the muzzle. Rick asked "What the hell are you doing?" Cole smiled and whispered, "Watch and learn." Cole looked through the sight and saw a walker, he lined up the center with it's head and pulled the trigger, causing a muffled, barley audiable shot going off and the walker went down instantly. Rick in shock shouted "Wow, what's your other idea?" Cole withdrew his switchblade and shrugged "You might not like the other one." Zeke asked "Uh....Cole....what are you doing?" Cole hopped from the campsite roof, quickly found a half-alive walker and stabbed it through the head. Cole then climbled back up and showed off the blade. Cole said "We use melee and only use guns when needed." Zeke nodded "I think it's a good idea." Cole said "Thanks. Now what about those supplies?" Rick replied "Well there's only one real location with any supplies left. But I also want to move everyone to the Rebel Outpost." Zeke groaned "Not this shit again." Cole asked "What?" Zeke said "Rick has been going on for a week now about moving everyone to the Outpost because it's on a roof, it has guard towers and it would be easier to defend." Cole asked "Did anyone think about moving to the Fort?" Zeke shook his head "Sadly, yeah brother. It was infested with Walkers." Cole said "Well I agree with the plan. If we get Nix to help teleport everyone there, moving should be a snap." Zeke said "Let's just get this over with." Episode 2:New Home, Same Old Problems It had been a month since the supply run, Cole, Zeke and Rick returned with two months worth of supplies, seven rifles, four revolvers, two pistols and enough ammo to last an attack and had since moved the group to the Rebel Outpost. Cole awoke on the roof next to the outpost since he was on guard duty the night before with a sniper rifle beside him. Cole yawned and found his breath visable to him. Cole thought to himself "Shit, it's way too cold way too fast." Cole stood up and found a gust of cold wind hit him like a bat to the gut. He jumped across to the next roof and found everyone crowded around a small fire with Zeke and Laroche arguing over the next step of the plan. Cole looked over the daily rations for everyone and found it to mainly consist of an energy bar and a bottle of water, Cole shrugged to himself and put on his jacket and found Kuo cleaning her gun, Cole tried to put on a smile but found it unconvincing, she gave him a smile in return but Cole found little comfort in it. Cole asked "How are you this morning?" Kuo said "Miserable." Cole nodded "Yeah I figured." Category:Jim Logan Category:Good Category:Rated M for Mature